


No More Clowning Around

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Tye Dillinger One Shots [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	No More Clowning Around

“Who ya staring at?” whispered Becky, standing on tiptoes to try and look over your shoulder.

“I’m not staring at anyone,” you said, turning to face her, chuckling when you see her on tiptoes.

“Yeah ya was, so who was it? Anyone I know?”

“Maybe,” you smirked.

“Bet ya it was Tye,” she grinned. “Why don’t ya invite him to the costume party as ya date?”

“I might just do that,” you nod looking over at Tye. “Just not right now.”

“You are such a wimp,” Becky chuckled.

“I’m not being a wimp. I’ve got a match soon … So have you for that matter.”

“And I’m gonna kick your lass,” Becky laughed.

“Dream on leprechaun,” you smirked, nudging her with your elbow.

“We’ll see beanpole. I might just bring a clown friend along to the costume party, see how brave ya are then,” she said hooking her arm with yours.

“That’s not even funny Becks!”

Becky led you away down the corridor laughing. What you didn’t see was Tye turning to watch you walk away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The night had gone well. You and Becky had blown the roof off the building with your match, but now all you really wanted to do was get back to the hotel and sleep. You made your way through the back and had just opened the door to the parking lot when you came face-to-face with your biggest fear, and you screamed. Not just a little scream of surprise, but a full-blown “an axe murderer is after me” scream. You let the door slam shut again, dropped your bag and took off running back town the corridor.

“Woah, woah, woah, {Y/N} are you okay?

You stopped when you almost bumped right into Tye.

"Was that you? Why did you scream like that?” he asked, genuinely concerned as you ducked behind him.

“C-c-clown,” you stuttered, shaking uncontrollably.

“A clown?” he asked, trying not to laugh.

You pointed a shaky finger towards the door.

“R-right b-by the d-door.”

“Stay here.”

Tye walked over to the door, while you hid behind a box. Tye slowly opened the door, but there was nobody there.

“It’s all clear {Y/N}”

You slowly crept up behind him and peered out of the door. He was right, there was nobody there.

“I… I was sure…,” you muttered.

“It’s okay. If there was someone there, they’ve gone now.”

“I feel like such an idiot now.”

“It’s alright {Y/N} I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thanks Tye. I, um, I guess I should be going.”

“Want me to walk you to your car… I mean, just in case.”

You bit your lip slightly and nodded.

“If you don’t mind. I know it’s ridiculous, but that really scared me.”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind keeping you safe,” Tye smiled, picking up your bag for you.

You tried to hide the blush that painted your cheeks as Tye put his arm around your shoulders and walked with you to your car. Tye helped you put your bags in the back of your car and opened the door for you.

“Do you have a lift back to the hotel?” you asked him nervously.

“Um, I was supposed to be heading back with Shinsuke…”

“It’s okay, I just thought I’d ask seeing as you’ve been so nice in helping me with my little… clown problem”

“Tell you what, let me make sure he can drive back with Sami and I’ll come with you. I wouldn’t want you to be alone.”

“O-okay,” you said, trying to hide another blush.

“Lock the door and I’ll be right back,” said Tye heading back to the door to grab his bag.

You lock the car door and watch Tye disappear inside.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Your eyes kept darting everywhere in the dark willing Tye to hurry up. Your heart pounds in your chest as the seconds tick by. What you can’t see, however, is him talking to a clown costume wearing Sami Zayn and handing him $40.

“I owe you one,” chuckled Tye grabbing his bag.

“Just call your first kid Sami and we’ll be even,” Sami chuckled, leaving Tye to get back to you.

You jump and scream when there’s a knock on the car window.

“{Y/N}, it’s me. Open the door.”

You visibly relaxed when you realised it was only Tye. You reach your trembling hand across and hit the unlock button as Tye puts his bag in the trunk before sliding into the passenger seat next to you.

“Sorry it took a while, I couldn’t find Shinsuke,” apologised Tye.

“It’s okay. I was okay.”

“It looked it. You jumped about 4 miles when I knocked on the door,” chuckled Tye.

“Oh hush,” you smiled, playfully hitting his arm. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
The ride to the hotel had been a little quiet. Sure you’d talked but it was mostly about work. Tye had helped you get your bags from the car and had insisted on carrying yours into the hotel.

“What room you in?” he asked as you got into the elevator.

“254” you said looking at the keycard.

“That’s handy,” smiled Tye. “I’m in 255”.

“Yeah, that is handy, means you can keep carrying my bag,” you chuckled.

You held the elevator door open so Tye could get out with the bags and followed him along the hall to your rooms.

“Well, here’s me,” you said, taking your bag from Tye.

“And here’s me, right across the hall,” nodded Tye.

“Um… goodnight then, Tye.”

“Oh, yeah, goodnight {Y/N}.”

You both turned and opened your doors… but you stopped yourself before walking in.

“Tye…?”

“Yeah {Y/N}?”

“Will you… erm… I mean, um….?” you ask, turning to face him.

Before you could ask him to stay with you, you felt his lips softly crash again yours.

“Tell me to stop if you don’t want this,” he whispered breathlessly against your lips.

You answered by gently pulling him into your room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You sighed softly as your eyes fluttered open. You weren’t sure how long you’d been asleep but you knew it must’ve been a while because daylight was starting to peek through the curtains. You went to stretch, but stopped when you felt the arm around you pull you a little closer.

“Mmm, morning beautiful,” smiled Tye sleepily, kissing your shoulder.

You roll over and smile softly as you look up at Tye.

“You’re still here,” you said, almost wanting to pinch yourself to make sure you’re not still dreaming.

“Of course I am. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” he smiled down at you.

“You mean that?”

“100 percent. Last night was something I’ve wanted since we were both down at NXT… I just wasn’t brave enough to tell you.”

“Well you definitely showed it last night,” you smirked. “Twice.”

Tye blushed, tucking your hair behind you ear.

“So are we…?” you asked nervously.

“I hope so.”

“I’d like it if we were. I mean, I think we proved that we… um, fit well together.”

“Well, how about we do this right?”

“What do you mean?”

“Will you be my girl?”

“Yes.”

“Will you let me take you out on a real date tonight? And I promise it won’t be the circus or the cinema to see IT,” he chuckled.

“That would be perfect,” you smile.


End file.
